


Pushing It

by Viridian5



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: Episode Related, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-15
Updated: 1999-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys look back on a disastrous Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Two Guys, a Girl, and a Valentine."
> 
> This episode was almost relentlessly het, but since all the het relationships ended in abject misery, I decided to forgive the boys for being girl-crazy boysluts.

Pete put the gift down and sat on the couch. "Some people would be content with just having an annoying nutcase living across the hall, but not me, no. _I_ have to push her over into full psychosis."

"Look on the bright side," Berg said lightly, though he still looked shaken. The mutilated and decapitated teddy bear now spiked to Irene's door had freaked them both out. She hadn't taken Pete's rejection as well as they'd expected.

"And that would be...?"

"You don't have any pets for her to torture."

"That makes me feel much better." Pete leaned back and closed his eyes. "It was a banner Valentine's for everybody."

"Speak for yourself."

"Berg, you have no dignity to stand on, not after all but begging Shawn to use you. We were a pair of desperate boysluts."

"'Boyslut,' maybe. 'Desperate,' no. At least I wasn't my date's 'pioneer lover' during a past life."

"Berg, you were nothing more than a prop to Shawn."

Berg actually looked a little hurt. "It wasn't that bad."

"Then you went fuzzly in public as she was kissing you. You're cute like that, though."

"That's not even a word!"

"Well, there isn't a word that suggests soft, loose, woozy, stupid, and completely compliant all at once."

"Bite me."

"You always get like that when people put the moves on you, and you were like putty in her hands. 'Use me, Shawn; _please_ use me...'"

"I did not!"

"I only have to kiss you to prove it."

"Go ahead."

Pete stood in front of Berg and tilted his head up to look at his taller friend. His roommate looked at him with glittering, challenging dark eyes and radiated warmth. He basked in that heat for a moment before putting his hand at the back of Berg's neck to draw them together for a kiss. He gave his friend credit for fighting it longer than usual, but the long body against him soon loosened completely. Berg's eyes were closed, but they were surely glazed and vague with lust, as they always became under these circumstances.

//He never had a chance, especially since we both had such a... frustrating Valentine's Day. He's so beautiful though...//

They were soon wrapped around one another, kissing hungrily. Berg dropped back onto the couch, taking Pete with him. "Maybe... maybe I am a desperate boyslut," Berg gasped as he writhed under Pete. "Do you mind, Pete?"

"No. We're a pair, remember?"

Pete loved it when they had arguments they both won.

### End


End file.
